


Revenge

by lilyweasley123



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweasley123/pseuds/lilyweasley123
Summary: Olenna Tyrell is worried there isn't an heir to take over Highgarden after she dies. But a little bird tells her about a bastard daughter who's got a don't mess with me attitude





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Senario: Olenna Tyrell thinks all is lost and her family's rule over Highgarden has come to an end. It is only when a little bird tells her that a bastard daughter has been studying abroad in Volantis, Hermione Flowers.  
> Kinks: Hermione plotting against Cersei, Daenerys bringing Hermione from Volantis to Highgarden before seige of King's Landing, Draco being Dany's twin  
> Squicks: rape/non-con  
> Additional Notes: Harry Potter Characters in Game of Thrones setting interacting with GoT Characters  
> Just a few plot bunnies you could include, but don't have to: The Weasleys are Tullys, The Longbottoms are Mormonts, Harry is a Stark. Hermione doesn't have to be a witch, but if she is I think it would be cool to see her bound to the magic of the GoT universe not the Wizarding World. Another cool angle is to see Hermione trying to become the first woman maester, but her grandmother refuses because she is the only heir. PS the Tarlys are tied to the Tyrells.

Revenge

Highgarden  
Olenna Tyrell paced up and down the hallway in front of her bedroom. She had been worried about what would happen to Highgarden after her death since there wasn't an heir to take her place. Luckily for her, a little bird told her about a bastard daughter her late husband had produced. Hermione Flowers was the young woman's name. Olenna had made arrangements for Hermione to be taken to Winterfell under Jon Snow's watch. She was planning on leaving tomorrow morning to meet the young woman. 

Winterfell  
"What if she doesn't like me? My mother raised me because my father didn't want me to tarnish his name."  
Jon looked at Hermione and sighed. He knew exactly how she was feeling. He smiled at her and said, "She may not like you. My father's wife hated me my whole life. I'm a bastard too, remember. It isn't easy." Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Jon. She sighed and sat down. "She's supposed to be here sometime. I heard she was leaving in the morning. What if something happens? Cersei has people everywhere."  
"Just pray to the gods that nothing happens," Jon said.

The Next Morning, Highgarden  
Olenna's bags had been packed and put in the carriage. She was taking her handmaiden and captain of the guard with her. She knew Cersei had people hiding around and didn't want to draw too much attention to herself.  
"Are you ready my lady?"  
Olenna looked at her handmaiden, Anne, and together they got into to carriage.

On Way To Winterfell  
Olenna watched the roads outside the carriage. She was nervous about the trip. After the death of her grandchildren, she had been in danger herself. All of a sudden, the carriage stopped. There was a lot of yelling and then silence. Shaking, Olenna watched as her carriage door opened and she came face to with The Mountain, Cersei's new guard.   
"Look what we have here," he sneered, pulling Olenna out of the carriage. She looked at the dead bodies of the horses and her carriage driver. The Mountain's men yanked everyone else out of the carriage.   
Olenna turned to The Mountain and said, "Spare them. They've done you no harm. It's me Cersei wants. Spare them and kill me instead."  
The Mountain let out a laugh as he took his sword and pierced it through Olenna's throat. Slowly pulling the sword out, he let her lifeless body fall to the ground.   
Turning to his men he said, "Kill the spares." 

Winterfell  
Hermione had just finished making herself look presentable. Today was when Olenna Tyrell was supposed to come to Winterfell. They had received the raven telling them they were on their way. She went to meet Jon downstairs.  
"What's the matter," she asked, noticing the concern on his face.   
"I received a raven this morning. Olenna Tyrell and her party were murdered, even the horses. I'm guessing it was The Mountain's doing."  
Tears fell down Hermione's face. She wiped them away and said, " Well if it is a Cersei wants a war, then a war she will get. Who has strong connections to the Tyrells?"  
"The Tyrells are tied to the Starks, the Tarlys, the Mormonts, and the Tullys. I can get my guards together and we can go talk to them. How are you planning on doing this?"  
"Cersei and her brother Jamie have a very close relationship. She will do anything for him. So, we capture him to lure her to us. To get Jamie, we will have to get the dwarf. Cersei doesn't care for him, but Jamie does. Capture the dwarf to capture Jamie to capture Cersei."  
"What will you do once Cersei comes, if she comes?"  
"Kill her. We will capture her and make her watch as we kill her brothers. She will regret what she did to my family."


End file.
